


HxH Drabbles

by girlpda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpda/pseuds/girlpda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where stuff that fits no where else goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HxH Drabbles

“I’d almost lecture you about how expensive and wasteful that habit of yours is,” Hisoka paused to move closer, invading his space, “that is, I would if I was crazy enough to think you actually paid for them”  
-  
“Don’t you dare think about lighting up in here.” Machi scolded, “It’s none of my buisness, but I don’t want my clothes to start smelling like stale ash.”  
-  
Franklin always prefered cigars anyways.  
-  
“I didn’t know you started smoking.” Shizuku stepped closer to inspect the red and white package Chrollo was holding. “When did that start?” she asked him, as if it was anything new.  
-  
Chrollo’s phone pinged with a notification from Shalnark. “its cleaned up.” and another “you could always just ask topi to copy them for you. im sure they’d be exactly the same.”  
-  
“Absolutely fucking disgusting.” Feitan scoffed the second he saw Chrollo reaching into his pocket. “Don’t you dare think about kissing me until you’ve brushed your teeth. That shit tastes awful”  
-  
“Have you ever thought about switching to e-cigs?” Nobu asked him one night while he was on patrol. “They’re way better for you, I’ve heard.”  
-  
“Maybe if you weren’t hooked on those things,” Uvo paused to pick up the heavy crates stacked in the back of the hideout, “You’d be able to carry these things yourself.”  
-  
“Hey,” Kalluto followed him to the back of the house they had just finished clearing out. “Do you think, maybe, I could try one of those?”  
-  
Paku stared him down wordlessly when she’d found him in the cellar, clothes covered in ash and lips stained with wine.  
-  
Chrollo’s phone pinged with a notification from Shalnark. “its cleaned up.” and another “you could always just ask topi to copy them for you. im sure they’d be exactly the same.”  
-  
“Haven’t you heard that each cigarette takes, like, 7 minutes off of your life?” Phinks asked before downing the rest of the amber liquid in his glass. Chrollo considered commenting for a moment before leaving it at that. They all had their vices, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been unsucessfully trying to quit smoking so here. some shit


End file.
